scrollsofardafandomcom-20200213-history
Bellethiel Erulissë
"Cû nîn linnatha na vagol lîn" '- Bellethiel of the Laiquendi' ---- Sister to Istuion and Hainain, cousin to Hadherin, Eladhin, Vanadessë and Eruaphadion, Bellethiel was born amongst the mallorn trees in the golden woods of Lothlórien. More specifically in the Elven city of Caras Galadhon. Appearance Five feet and eleven inches tall, Bellethiel is by no means small. Despite her slender frame, the subtle curvature of her hips and the femininity she embodies with her attire, she is - as all of her kindred are - a force to be reckoned with. History 8 years younger than her brother Istuion, Bellethiel was schooled by her kindred. Hadherin taught her to wield a blade, shaping her into a fine warrior - as he had done with all of her kin - before training her in the use of a long bow also. From Istuion she learned to hunt, though found it to be a tiresome and unrewarding experience, nevertheless grateful for the time he had spent with her. Vanadessë taught her all that she knew of the ways of the Healer, but once again Bellethiel found she had another calling, and rightly so. It was on the dawning of her 46th year that she fashioned her first blade, and how the brilliance caught the eye of many a passerby, galvorn shimmering in the sunlight amidst the leaves of the fall as she held proudly the weapon she still carries to this day, some 64 years later. As a bladesmith, Bellethiel's name was renowned throughout the lands of the Laiquendi, and as such was sufficient cause for her inclusion in the journey undertaken by the kindred, to the far north east, and lands in which paths untrodden for thousands of years were to teach them of the true nature of the world. Their task had been to ascertain whether whispers of a long lost clan of the Teleri were true. The Teleri were rumoured to have been residing near the shores of the inland sea of Helcar that lay west of the fabled Utumno. They had failed in their quest, becoming entangled in a vicious war between men of unknown origin and seemingly unending swarms of Orcs and other fell vermin. This not only delayed their journey but in the end, stopped it entirely, as without provisions, and with their numbers dwindling daily, they had been forced to retreat into the Northern Wastes. Many years passed, and each time the Nandor would try to pursue their journey, the Orcs would rise again, driving them to the brink of annihilation many times.. each time forcing them back into the unforgiving lands east of Belegost and Nogrod. Bellethiel fashioned two fighting knives while in these lands, naming them Herven (hair-vehn) and Herves (hair-vehss), meaning Husband and Wife respectively. She gave them to Istuion, foretelling of their future and of their destiny to always fight as one. In a last ditch effort to complete their task, a band of four Elves - Her brother Istuion and three of her cousins, Hadherin, Eladhin and Eruaphadion - stole their way stealthily into the Orc encampment under cover of darkness. Along with her beloved cousin Vanadessë, her eyes often were drawn to the east on that night, forever hopeful that her kin would return unscathed.. though fate it seemed this was too much to ask. As dawn broke, they caught sight of their kin on the outskirts of the encampment, and out they ran to see Hadherin, Eruaphadion and Istuion, all of whom looked heavy of heart and weighed down with burden, and as their words reached her, heartache caused her eyes to flood with tears... and with her kin she mourned, for fair Eladhin the Brave had fallen, and never again would the caring eyes of her cousin gaze into her own. 55 years had passed, and the truth had finally sunk in. They had failed... Bellethiel, Istuion, Hadherin, Vanadesse, Eruaphadion and Calanon were all that was left, and they each mounted their steed, heavy of heart, and south they rode... It was time to return home... Weaponry *Elvish Sword 1 **A curved blade of her own making, it bears the names of her two brothers,"Istuion" and "Hainain", inscribed into either side. The metal is a light galvorn plated carbon spring steel, clay tempered to 60HRC with twin pegs through the handle and tang for extra strength. *Elven bow 1 and Arrows 20 **A present on the dawning of her fiftieth year, the bow was made by Istuion, Bellethiel's older brother. the bow is exactly like his in design, its shot as straight as the eye of the one behind it. It is made from hardened beechwood. Her quiver holds 20 arrows, crafted from beechwood with sharpened wooden tips. Stable *Helinniel - A white stallion of unknown lineage. Skills and Magic *Skills **Blacksmithing **Swordsmanship **Archery **Tracking **Healing *Magic **Elvish Telepathy Bellethiel, Vanadessë, Hadherin, Eruaphadion, Istuion and Hainain. Only capable while they are looking at each other. Category:Characters